We Stood Up
by crusherccme
Summary: AU, after DotM. The Decepticons won the war and took over Earth. All the Autobots have been killed. But months later, some humans finally decide to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing Transformers Dark of the Moon, I just knew that I had to post a story, so I thought of this. This is just kind of a 'What if?' story, based on the question, 'What if the Decepticons won?' It does contain spoilers for the movie, so dont complain if it gives anything away, cos I did warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Transformers, but I don't, so don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It is fall of 2012, over a year since the Decepticons first attacked. Sending the Autobots was the worst mistake we humans could have made. The Decepticons blew up the Autobot ship. Parts of their bodies were found among the wreckage. There were no survivors. The Decepticons took Cincinnati first. Will Lennox and his team tried bravely to stop the Cons, but only succeeded in destroying the Bridge and killing Shockwave before they were all killed. Megatron and Sentinel Prime took over the world. Cincinnati, LA, New York, DC, London, Paris, Tokyo, Moscow, Beijing. They took over all our major cities, then they spread out. They grabbed hold of every place with a population over 1000 and enslaved us humans. We were forced into their factories. We produced energon harvesters, while others were forced to build large bases and even homes for them.

The entire human population lives in constant fear. If we mess up, we die. If we displease them, we die. If we are even suspected of planning a revolt, we die, after long periods of torture. Their medics love to randomly pick people up off the streets to perform horrible experiments upon. Death and pain are the two things that people fear the most, and the Decepticons use that against us. They said they came is peace, but all the peace we ever had, they destroyed. We have no hope.

Some Decepticons enjoyed playing with humans. They found it enjoyable to find out how long it takes us to die in certain situations. They would collect large groups at a time. We have since learned how to be safer. There are no more schools, or libraries, or hospitals, or government. The only government there is was the one set up by Megatron and Sentinel Prime. Theirs is no government at all. It is just complete anarchy with a few officials to prevent us from doing anything against the Decepticons.

We have no hope. We are all going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the prologue. That's why it's so short. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter one. It's a lot longer than the prologue. I dont know when I'll have time to add chapter two, so it might be a while before it comes.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Transformers. If I did, then Jazz and Ironhide would still be alive. However, I do own Laur and Mary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Laur shivered and pulled her tattered coat closer around her as a meager protection against the chilling November wind. She gazed silently at the slowly dwindling line of workers in front of her, lined up to enter the energon factory for their shift. The street was completely silent except for the sound of the wind blowing around stray papers. On paper became caught against her foot. Glancing down, she saw the words 'Autobots Go Home' before the paper was whisked away by the wind.

She stepped forward, following the line. The ever nagging wind pushed some stray strands of her dirty medium-length brown hair in her eyes. She scowled. Her hair would never cooperate, always escaping the tight ponytail her hair was usually in.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, she took a couple more steps towards the impressive factory. The building was massive. It covered sixteen blocks, with four on each side in a square shape, and was four stories tall in order to accommodate the Decepticons. The factory could be considered to be overly big, but it needed to be this size as it was the only energon factory in Virginia.

Fairfax Virginia used to be a beautiful area, but now it was gray. All gray. The sky was covered by gray clouds, and all color was destroyed. Everyone only wore gray and black. All their other clothes, clothes with colors were destroyed. The lack of color eventually got to everyone. A life without color is endlessly depressing.

Laur stepped up to the scanner by the door. She took the card that hung around her neck and placed it in front of the scanner. On the screen it read, "Laurie Ann Mason. Age 25. Provide identification." She placed her thumb on the scanner, watching with disinterest as a green light encompassed her small finger. "Identity confirmed. Proceed to station 0147a."

Laur stepped into the building, sighing as she walked. Station 0147a was where she worked every day. For so long, not a single thing changes. After about five minutes, she came to her station. She didn't bother taking off her coat. The Cons didn't find it necessary to provide heat for the humans.

She stepped into her spot and began her task. It was ridiculously simple. No thought was even required. When a piece of metal came down the conveyer belt, she flipped it over so that the other side was facing up. It then went to the next station on the belt.

She felt crowded, but not as claustrophobic as she used to. But she was tightly packed in by unnamed workers on each side. There was barely a foot of room on either side of her. To her left was an elderly woman whose clothes were usually covered in cat hair. To her right was a middle aged man, slightly balding, who never wore a coat, no matter how cold it was. He never seemed to feel the cold. The old lady, however, always seemed to be bundled up more than necessary. The older you get, the more you feel the cold.

Laur kept flipping the sheets of metal as they came down the conveyer belt, then sending them off to the right. She thought about her coworkers as she did this. The cat lady and the balding man had worked beside her since she had been forced into working at the factory, and yet she didn't even know their names. That's probably because they had never even said a word to each other. To speak in the factory could get you killed. The only safe place to talk is at home.

But she didn't even know what their tasks were. They had worked together for over a year, yet she had never bothered to turn her head a little and see what they did. So Laur decided to look. After flipping another metal piece, she turned her head right, towards the man. He took her flipped piece of metal and drilled a small hole in the bottom right corner. The he sent the metal farther down the assembly line.

She looked back up just in time to catch another piece of metal and flip it. Then Laur looked to the left. Before she could see what the cat lady was doing, a flash of red caught her eye. She looked at the cat lady. Looked at the bright red scarf tied tightly around her neck. To wear such a thing meant certain death. All colors were forbidden, so to wear such a bright object was practically signing your own death warrant.

Laur quickly turned back to her own station, flipping more metal pieces. She hated what she had to do, but if she didn't then the Cons might kill her too. She reached underneath her station and pressed a little red button.

Immediately red lights started flashing and a loud alarm went off. Iron shackles clamped around everyone's feet, so that no one could run away. A loud robotic voice announced over the alarms, "Situation at Station 0147a. Situation at Station 0147a."

Laur could feel the adrenaline racing through her veins. Her heart beating faster, she waited anxiously for someone to come. She didn't bother looking at the cat lady. She could hear the lady's sobs over the noise of the alarm. She tried to remain calm, but it was hard. What if the Cons killed her too? She did set off an alarm that may not have been necessary. But she had a better chance of survival with what she did than if she hadn't done anything. The cat lady would surly die, and tomorrow there would be someone new in her place. Other than that, everything would remain the same.

She was soon able to hear the thundering of giant footsteps, feel the vibrations of the floor against her feet. The alarms suddenly turned off, leaving her ears ringing, though the lights still remained flashing. A loud robotic voice sounded from behind her. "Laurie Ann Mason of Station 0147a, what is the situation?"

Laur took a deep breath to calm herself, then replied, "The human of Station 0146e, which is on my left, is wearing a red scarf." Upon hearing this, the cat lady just sobbed harder.

"Laurie Ann Mason and Mary Jane Elson, come with me." Their shackles came off and disappeared. The giant Con picked them up, Laur in his left hand, Mary in his right. He then walked them to the factory's giant Cybertronian-sized office and set them on the desk.

Laurie began to tremble with fear. She was trying to follow procedure for when colors appear, but pressing that button might cause them to kill her. She really hoped that she wouldn't die now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't too long but I typed it all on my iPod Touch about a week ago and it's really hard to type on those. I was only just able to get on the computer. So you'll have to wait to see if they live. If no one reviews, I might just kill Laur and Mary. So please review! They shouldn't have to die!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's another chapter. Thanks to Animefantasy10794 and SunlightOnTheWater who put my story on alerts/faves. I am very disappointed. I really like my character, Laur, but I got no reviews. So unless I get a review for this chapter, I'm gonna have to kill Laur. But if you do want her killed, just let me know in the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own Laur, Mary, Bloodfury, and Flameline.**

**I decided that I'm not gonna put up the chapter numbers cos I'll just end up confusing myself eventually.**

* * *

><p>Laur trembled with fear as she stood upon the desk. Beside her, the cat lady, Mary, could be heard sobbing. Mary knew that she was going to die. Laur, however, was uncertain of her fate. She followed factory protocol by reporting color, but the alarm caused quite a bit of disturbance.<p>

She slowly looked up to see whose desk they were on. The office was dimly lit, leaving most of the room in shadows. She found herself looking into deep red optics, but could see nothing else of the Decepticon. He hissed menacingly, causing Laur to scuttle quickly back, almost falling off the desk in fear. The Con who brought them there decided to speak up.

"Commander Bloodfury," he said, "there was a violation of color protocol at Station 0146e."

"Stupid Flameline! You decided to waste my time over a simple color protocol infraction?" the shadowed Con roared. "I thought that even a youngling like you would know how to deal with these pathetic fleshbags."

Laur could almost feel the weight of the Commander's anger pressing down on her. Mary was still oblivious, just sobbing to herself, not even aware enough to realize that the Cons were deciding what to do about her scarf.

Bloodfury thought for a moment, looking at Laur and Mary. He noticed the bright red scarf tied around Mary's neck. Pointing a large, clawed finger at Laur, he said, "Let this be a lesson to you. Never wear colors!" And with that, he picked up Mary and started to squeeze.

Laur couldn't look away. She wanted to, but she just couldn't seem to look away from the horrid sight before her. Mary's high-pitched scream cut through the otherwise silent office. Laur flinched when she heard the distinctive sound of bones popping and breaking. Mary's scream abruptly cut off as she began to choke, small amounts of blood pouring from her mouth. Her eyes bulged as the pressure steadily increased. Suddenly, her body was completely crushed. A wave of blood sprayed over Laur. It coated her, making her dark clothes stick to her skin. She quickly spit out the bit of blood that had gotten into her mouth, leaving a bitter coppery aftertaste.

Bloodfury opened his blood-coated hand, letting the remains of Mary's body drop from his hands. It was only a few scraps of skin and small hunks of bone. Then something else fell on the bloody table with a barely audible thump. Oh God, it's the head, Laur realized. Mary's head wad been sticking outside Bloodfury's hand, so it wasn't crushed like the rest of her.

Laur just couldn't take it anymore. None of it. The sight, the smell, the taste. Turning to the side, she began throwing up whatever she had in her stomach. It hit the table with a small splat, before quickly disappearing in the puddle of blood, leaving no evidence of anyone ever being sick. Once she was done, Laur spit to rid her mouth of the taste, then turned back to the massive Decepticon in front of her.

"Do you find yourself warned, fleshbag?" he growled, looming closer over her. Even more afraid then before, all Laur could manage was a tentative nod. "Good. Clean this mess up then get back to work."

Then he stomped out of the room, pulling the slightly shocked Flameline with him. The door slammed shut, and Laur fell to her knees, silently crying. She hadn't even known Mary's name until today, but they had worked next to each other for months. Almost a year, actually. She couldn't help but feel guilty for the part she had played in Mary's horrible death.

After about ten minutes of silent grieving, she got up to clean all the blood off the desk. And then she realized that she didn't even have anything to clean it with. If the desk wasn't clean by the time that Commander Bloodfury was back, then she would be killed too. In probably an even worse way that Mary was killed. But without cleaning supplies, what could she do?

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this isn't as long, but I'm real busy and almost didn't even have enough time to post this. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry but my computer crashed and died. The disk was corrupted, or something like that, and I lost all my files, pics, etc. I was only just able to type this notification on a friend's computer. I'm still writing the story, but in a notebook. I'll post the chapters once I get a new computer. I have chapters written out, I just need a computer to type it on. I'll put a bunch up once I get a new computer sometime.

~crusherccme~


End file.
